Minerva Orland
|kanji=ミネルバ・オーランド |rōmaji=Mineruba Ōrando |alias=Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba) |race=Human Demon (former) |birthday= |age= |gender= Female |height= |weight= |eyes= Green |hair= Purple (Manga) Black (Anime)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 166 |blood= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Waist |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team=Team Sabertooth |previous partner=Doriate |base of operations=Sabertooth Cube (former) Succubus Eye (former) |status=Active |relatives=Jiemma (Father) |magic=Territory Yagdo Rigora |weapons= |counterpart= |manga debut=Chapter 283 |anime debut=Episode 166 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage formerly reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 17 Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she leaves Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 20 She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartarus,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 3-4 where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Page 8 Appearance Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple (black in the Anime) hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 14-15 Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 17-18 and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 20 The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V''" and what looks like an "''U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 14 After joining Succubus Eye, Minerva's new attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 41 Cover Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks.Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 17-19 When joining Tartarus, Minerva undergoes a transformation into a Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 2-3 She now has two curled horns on her head, a black patch covering her right eye that continues to her left leg. She wears a long black cloak and bandages which cover most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she wears light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her guild mark is located on her left waist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Page 12 She also wears knee guards and black high-top boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Page 11 Personality Minerva is an outwardly calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic side of herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere during the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse for what she had done, and instead held Lucy's bruised body up in a trophy-like manner, smiling at her own victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 13-23 In battle, Minerva enjoys sadistically toying with her opponents. Excusing her actions as an act of "boredom", she tortured Millianna during Erza and Kagura's fight, slashing the former's back. Also, just to rile her opponents, she stated that the screams were like "music to my ears". Just like her father, she views Sabertooth as the strongest guild and believes weaker Mages to be nothing more than "trash".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 3 Minerva also doesn't hesistate in taking a hostage to achieve the ends to her own means, even if the hostage is a comrade, like Lector,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 8 or her opponent's friends, such as HappyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 17 or Millianna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 21 When her enemies manage to thwart her significantly, Minerva's usual cold, smug attitude gives way to anger, as shown when Erza managed to get past her Magic to wound her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 10-15 When outmatched and unable to flee or use any tricks to save herself, Minerva's composure is shown to collapse entirely with her begging her foe to stopFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 6-11 and when her plans are thwarted completely, crying from humiliation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 25 She will seek to avenge herself from such humiliations when given the opportunity.Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 17-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 3-5 Due to the cruelty of her father's upbringing,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Pages 8-9 Minerva desires to be in a position of superiority, going to great lengths to keep Sabertooth the number one guildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Page 10 and when that failed, leaving to join a Dark Guild with the intention of working her way up to the top. She thus shows that she doesn't feel any loyalty towards any guild that cannot stay on top and also that she doesn't care whether or not she is working on the right side of the law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 3-5 She thinks very highly of herself and wishes for others to treat her as such.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 17-19 History Not much is known about Minerva's past. However, what is known is that in her early days she had to endure hellish training in the hands of her father, Jiemma, who both verbally and physically abused her whenever she displayed behavior that, according to him, showed weakness. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc At one point amidst the absence of the Team Tenrou, Minerva joined Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 8 Before the Grand Magic Games began, Minerva embarked on a mission, and Yukino Aguria temporarily took her place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 4 Upon Yukino's excommunication, Sting Eucliffe states that Minerva will participate as she rightfully should have, effectively assembling the five strongest members of Sabertooth to participate in the Grand Magic Games. When Natsu comes to Sabertooth's lodgings and battles Jiemma, Minerva enters and stops them. She tells Natsu that if their master were to kill a participant in the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth would be in a bind as well. She states that her father got fired up in front of his subordinates, and it will be very challenging for him to back down. Minerva asks Natsu if he will allow her to save some face, and shows Happy, telling him that she would return the cat unharmed if he agrees. As Natsu is about to leave, Minerva tells him that they will settle it in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 15-18 The next day, Minerva appears inside the Domus Flau with the rest of Team Sabertooth and is stunned by Erza Scarlet declaring her challenge right for the day's event, Pandemonium, to be all one hundred monsters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15 She then also comments after the event that Fairy Tail isn't just talk.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 3 On the fourth day of the games, Minerva is selected to participate in the days event: Naval Battle, a game in which the contestants must push each other out of a floating sphere of water. At first, she merely watches as the other participants attack one another, deflecting attacks that come her way and doing nothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 5-12 However, when only she, Lucy, and Juvia are left in the ring, Minerva advances, teleporting Juvia out of the sphere with her Magic, something her team mates note she could have done from the very beginning to win the event at its start. With only Lucy and herself remaining, a special timer is put on for five minutes. Should either woman fall out during this time, they will automatically receive last place. Lucy tries to fight Minerva but she proves too strong for her, as Minerva can easily attack within the ring and even uses her Magic to take Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys, leaving Lucy defenseless. However, where she could easily remove Lucy from the sphere at any time, Minerva reveals a sadistic nature and purposely keeps Lucy within the ring, constantly beating her despite Lucy not fighting back. Eventually, Arcadios, who needs Lucy for his plans, orders the judges to stop the fight. Mato does so and Minerva holds Lucy's limp body out of the sphere, ending the game with her victory. After the event, Minerva tosses a critically injured Lucy to the ground, but she is caught by Natsu and Gray. Natsu questions Minerva's sadistic actions and Erza glares at Minerva as she exits the sphere. She then asks Erza why is she so angry and says that she was playing by the rules. Minerva then mocks Erza, telling her that she should be thankful that she let Lucy take second place. When Natsu and Gray move to attack her, Minerva's teammates, minus Rogue, come to her defense, but Erza stops her teammates. She then tells Team Sabertooth that they made a mistake by making an enemy of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 2-5 Minerva watches in disbelief as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox overpower Sting and Rogue during the fourth day's third tag battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 7 but quickly regains her confidence when Sting and Rogue enter Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 33 She says that it is the power of Third Generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 4 However, Natsu and Gajeel still manage to remain standing, and when Natsu then takes on both Sting and Rogue together with the upper hand, Minerva stands with a tight, unimpressed look on her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 11 Although, after their defeat, she merely tells Orga that people will leave the area shortly if they have enough time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 5 Like the rest of her Guild, Minerva gathers in the Sabertooth lodgings to witness Jiemma's punishment for Sting and Rogue. She is silent throughout most of the events, including Lector's forced disappearance and her father's fatal wound. She shows no compassion towards either, rather, instead showing delight in Sting's anger towards Jiemma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 As her father lies injured on the floor, Minerva approaches Sting, nominating that he would be a reasonable replacement for her father as master and a way of bringing an end to how he runs Sabertooth. Jiemma tries to question his daughter’s motives but she quickly talks him down, using his own views of strength against him. She then tells Sting that the only difference between his and Natsu's strength was the power of his feelings and through his feelings for Lector he could now surpass Natsu. Even with this news Sting begins to cry over the loss of his friend but Minerva then informs him that Lector is alive as she had used her Magic to send him safely out of harm’s way. She watches as Sting breaks down into tears of happiness and begs her to bring his partner back but Minerva demands that he stop his whining, shocking all around them as she tells him that she won't be bringing Lector back, sending Sting into a fit of despair. She then reveals her true intentions for her kindness by blackmailing Sting with Lector in her grasp. She tells him that he would only see Lector again if he proved that he had become stronger by displaying their guilds power by winning the Grand Magic Games. She leaves Sting with one final warning to be careful with his actions as Lector's life is still in her hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 4-9 On the next and final day, Team Sabertooth is called out to the arena as the team currently standing in 2nd place in the games. Leading from the center, Minerva walks out with her teammates, ready to participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 13-14 As the games start and the rules are explained to the participants, Minerva listens in along with the rest of her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 After the games begin and Sting escapes from the view of Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva states it's fine if they avoid powerful Mages such as her and Jura so they can optimize their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 15 With Rufus defeated, Minerva, unfazed by the loss, begins to ask herself if Sabertooth will lose this battle or if Sting would rise to the occasion to seize victory for their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 3-4 Later on, during the confrontation between Erza and Kagura, Minerva appears through a wormhole and attacks both of them. Materializing fully, Minerva asks if she could join the battle, making it a three-way battle between the foremost female Mages in the tournament, much to the surprise of the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 16-19 Minerva remarks that because of Erza and Kagura, spectators have begun to lose faith in her Guild, adding that she needs to dispose of them to prove Sabertooth's strength. She then engages in combat against the two; during the fight, Kagura manages to strike a kick at Minerva's left cheek, surprising her. However, after numerous defensive blocks and unsuccessful attacks, Minerva finally manages to ensnare her opponents with her Magic and launch a powerful spell upon them. When Erza and Kagura emerge from her attack, albeit with moderate injuries, Minerva admits to underestimating their strength. She then reveals Millianna trapped within a bubble-like formation, having caught the cat-like Mage at some point prior. Minerva additionally explains that she is absorbing Millianna's Magic and that she does not expect her opponents to surrender, as her plan is not set to one goal. She then smiles sinisterly at their rage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 5-21 Kagura is the first to react to her actions, furiously demanding that Minerva set Millianna free before she hurt her. This only seems to amuse Minerva more, the Sabertooth Mage urging Kagura on and telling her to come get her friend. Kagura follows through on her threat, rushing forward with tremendous speed to get in Minerva's face. However, just as she goes to attack, Minerva employs her Magic to switch places with Erza, causing the two to hastily block one another in an attempt to defend themselves. Calmly walking away, Minerva asks the two to continue with their fight, stating that she shall face the victor; also teleporting Millianna out of sight. Erza angrily remarks on the tactic, annoyed that Minerva interrupted the fight in the first place to then pull such a stunt, but Minerva replies that she is merely pulling the strings to make things go her way, as that's what a King does. When Erza once again asks for Millianna's freedom and Kagura attacks out of anger, Minerva states that the two have a lot to talk about, and before either Erza or Kagura can comment, disappears from the battlefield altogether.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 8-15 Once she is gone, Minerva makes sure to maintain her watch on the continuing battle between Erza and Kagura, as when the two female Mages realize they knew each other as children and move to cease their fight, she jumps back into the chaos to take advantage of the situation. Picking up a sword dropped during the confrontation, Minerva grabs the unsuspecting Kagura and stabs her through the back, smiling gleefully as Kagura falls to the ground and, despite letting Erza weaken and almost overpower her, Minerva receives the 5 points for the Mermaid Heel Mage's defeat. Sadistically smiling down at Erza, Minerva reminds her of her previous words about Kings manipulating situations to their advantage, and watches as Erza, grounded due to her legs being injured, does nothing but glare in return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 17-19 Minerva drops the sword which she used to stab Kagura with as she turns her attention to the grievously injured Erza sprawled out beneath her, stating that she will be her main course, but notes that with the damage she has already sustained from her previous battle, it will be rather anticlimactic. She overhears Kagura tell Erza to rescue Millianna, leading Minerva to question if the name of the kitty cat she had previously captured is that which was mentioned by the latter. Seconds after, she releases a defeated Millianna from where she was keeping her. As a result of Millianna's defeat, Minerva is awarded with one more point, as well as Mermaid Heel's disqualification from the event as a result of all the members being defeated. Minerva also reveals to of had tortured Millianna as a way of entertainment while she waited for Erza's battle with Kagura to end, expressing her bliss at the agonizing sounds the kitty cat was making while being tortured. Minerva receives an intimidating glare from Erza, exciting her even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 2-6 As Erza stands to battle, Minerva decides to take advantage of her opponent's injury by using her Magic to grab Erza's right foot and lifting her into the air before smashing her body into a nearby pillar. As Erza wreathes in pain and the injured Mermaid Heel Mages look on, Minerva states that the battle will be Erza's public execution.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 4-5 Seeing her opponent on the ground, Minerva tells the Fairy Tail Mage she can't move with her leg injury. However, Erza states that she is determined to do so as she can't lose to the one who angered her guild, to which Minerva comments that anger is a not a good look for Erza. As Erza expresses her anger over the friends Minerva hurt, Minerva comments on how she's not frightened as she uses her Magic to attack Erza, telling her she can create explosions where she wishes, a strong Magic for suitable for her guild. However, Erza comes through the attack and cuts her before delivering a slash across Minerva's body, injuring her. Angry, Minerva curses Erza and prepares to attack just as Titania unleashes her Second origin and Requips into a new armor. Seeing Erza don her new armor, Minerva screams that the Requip Mage is pathetic, rushing forward to cast a spell straight at her. Demanding that she vanish as she releases her Magic, Minerva is shocked to see Erza simply cut through the attack, emerging completely unharmed. Wondering how Erza can possibly still have enough Magic Power to not only don the Nakagami Armor, but also defend with it, Minerva shakes as Titania approaches her, vowing to "reward" her for harming her friends. Starting to become scared, Minerva screams for Erza to stay where she is, though Erza responds by surging forward to slash right at her, flipping Minerva through the air. Struck hard, the Sabertooth woman falls to the ground, completely wiped out; five points being awarded to Erza for her defeat. Upon hearing of Sting's surrender and Fairy Tail's subsequent victory in the Grand Magic Games, Minerva emotionally breaks down. It is later revealed by Sting that Minerva fled Sabertooth with her father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 14 Sun Village arc Minerva later appears in the Sun Village as a member of the Dark Guild, Succubus Eye. Another member of that guild notices the arrival of Fairy Tail and Sylph Labyrinth to the frozen village and states that it's their job to eliminate them. Minerva, however, notes that the Mages will be a bigger problem than the treasure hunters. Minerva then says that she didn't expect to get her revenge so soon and when the other Dark Mage orders her to deal with them and calls her a "newbie", she states that she is to be called a "lady". Later, Minerva approaches a shrunken and retrogressed Erza where she jabs at the Fairy Tail Mage's state, stating that even someone as mighty as the Titania isn't immune to such a thing. Minerva then explains to a shocked Erza that she is partaking upon her first mission after switching guilds before mentioning that running into her was, at the least, unexpected. Smirking, the Dark Mage explains, upon Erza seeing her new Guild Mark, that she only graces the mightiest guilds her presence and that Succubus Eye is only a stepping stone for achieving her grander goals. However, Minerva states that she is bored with her conversation with Erza, ignoring her remarks about Mage pride, and demands that the two begin their rematch; Minerva wonders how well Erza can do in the state she is currently in. Erza then questions if her current form is a result of Minerva's doing, however she denies such a thing and explains that her partner caused all this, relishing in her newly acquired knowledge of Magics in the underworld. With Erza disgusted by Minerva's manner of trickery, the woman also states the underworld has opened her eyes as to the many ways one can fight. Moving in, Minerva tells Erza to prepare herself for a true fight to the death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 5-6 The battle proceeds with Minerva obtaining the upper hand, attacking Erza while relishing in the fact that she is but a mere child. As she continues to strike and overwhelm Erza, she affirms her desires to further harass her and to forget the shame of losing at the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Pages 6-8 As she prepares to finish Erza off with a sword, she orders her to beg for mercy first, but Erza reminds her of her friends thanks to whom she can use Magic, and also tells her that it's not too late for her to escape the darkness. Hearing this, Minerva is enraged and is about to execute Erza. However, her opponent returns to her initial form and is able to fight back, kicking Minerva away, which Minerva interprets as Doriate having lost a fight. Still, she keeps her cool, thinking that she can now protect herself against Erza's Nakagami Armor, and tells Erza that she needs a new stylist since her bottom half is exposed, only to realize that her skirt got snatched away too, revealing her underwear much to her embarrassment and anger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 349, Pages 10-16 Before the two clash again though, a monstrous cry rings out through the area, and upon hearing it Erza turns into a child once more. Happy to hear that Doriate is still alive and kicking, Minerva is then shocked to see that she has also been turned into a little kid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Pages 5-6 After turning back to their original size, Minerva and Erza resume their duel. However, the two momentarily stop fighting when they feel the earth shaking, with Minerva wondering what caused it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 352, Page 15 Due to the Giants' awakening from their frozen state after Natsu revives the Eternal Flame, Minerva takes a hasty leave, promising Erza that they shall meet again for a final fight in a more befitting scenario. When Erza tells her not to fall victim to the darkness, Minerva answers that she would rather form the world around her according to her own darkness than the other way around.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 13-15 Minerva returns to the headquarters of Succubus Eye only to discover, to her shock and horror, that all of the members have been turned into small, black figurines. Kyouka, a member of Tartarus' Nine Demon Gates, appears behind her, claiming that she came to recruit soldiers for her Guild. Her Curse increases the power of others, but the members of Succubus Eye couldn't handle it. Minerva criticizes her for killing rather than recruiting soldiers, but Kyouka retorts that they don't need soldiers who can't get any stronger, and asks if Minerva can. As Kyouka approaches, Minerva yells at her to stay away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Pages 14-19 Tartarus arc At Tartarus' headquarters, Minerva, described as having the qualities that the Netherworld requires, is shown to be suspended in a strange liquid, unconscious, where she undergoes a process that will turn her into a Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 3-4 When Tempesta and Kyouka mention Fairy Tail, Minerva's body begins to violently convulse, amusing the latter Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 7 Some time later, Minerva's transformation is completed. Exiting her stasis, Minerva revels in her new appearance in front of her new guildmates Jackal, Tempesta and Lamy, noting that she has the power of a Demon which is currently overflowing within.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 11-13 Minerva later makes her way to the location of Kyouka's battle with Erza, where she tells Kyouka, who is fleeing the scene, that she planned on taking care of the Fairies even if she hadn't told her to do so. Greeting Erza, Minerva makes note of how appropriate their new place of battle is; reintroducing herself as Neo Minerva, Minerva tells Erza that she's been reincarnated as a Demon and that she'll give her a sample of her new power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 6-8 The two women begin to exchange blows before Erza is contacted by Warren Rocko of her guild, who tries to get her to retreat now that Mirajane and the other prisoners of Tartarus have been recovered. However, Mard Geer high-jacks the telepathy and casts Alegria, a Curse that deforms Cube and begins to suck Erza away. Seeing the redhead trapped, Minerva tries to strike a harsh blow, though becomes flustered when she realizes that Mard's Curse will completely consume Erza. Screaming for Mard to stop stealing her prey, Minerva curses Tartarus as she watches Erza freeze into the guild building, the Fairy Tail Mage now immobile and completely removed from her fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 10-22 When the Celestial Spirit King activates Galaxia Blade, Minerva is left in shock wondering what that bright light is. To her excitement and pleasure, Erza is revived as a result and proceeds to attack her, and the two continue their long awaited showdown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 9-11 When Erza tries to reason with her while sparring, Minerva reminds the other woman that she has been reborn as Neo Minerva, the "Ultimate Mage". Although she has the advantage at first, Erza pushes her back in a counterattack and enrages Minerva. As Erza punches her to the ground, Minerva reminisces the years of training she underwent under her father. Erza then punches Minerva and tells her to get a hold of herself and to stop this senseless fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Pages 4-11 Minerva, realizing her mistakes as well as her own weakness for succumbing to darkness, asks from Erza to kill her. Erza then reminds her that there are still people out there waiting for her to come home despite her fall into darkness. Their discussion is interrupted by Mard Geer, who is angry with the Celestial Spirit King for thwarting his plans, and so decides to end the lives of both Minerva and Erza himself. As Minerva is assaulted by Mard's attack, she mumbles for Erza to run while a huge explosion occurs. However, Minerva is rescued in the nick of time by Sting and Rogue who, accompanied by Lector and Frosch, tell her that they've come to save her. With Erza's words echoing in her mind, Minerva starts crying as she finally realizes that she belongs with Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Pages 12-19 After Sting places Minerva on the ground to rest, he tells her that they'll return to the guild together before going to fight, which greatly moves her. When Mard Geer reveals that there are now 3,000 Faces about to be activated in less than an hour and erase all Magic from the world, Minerva mockingly laughs and explains that he is probably bluffing because Face has to be manually controlled, and no one can silmutaneously activate all of them. The King of Hades replies that the chairman, Crawford Seam can remotely control all of them, but Minerva insists that he's dead, with Mard explaining that he can be revived by the necromancer of Tartarus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Pages 2-6 As Erza learns that, she takes Minerva with her, as well as the Exceeds, to find a way and stop Face, but Minerva is hesitant to leave the Twin Dragons behind, as she is worried about them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Page 10 Minerva, while being held up and supported by Erza, is then led away with Lector and Frosch taking point. Minerva comments that it will be difficult to find the control room as everything has been destroyed, only for the group to come across Pantherlily and Happy. After a short reunion between the Exceeds, Minerva recognizes Franmalth on Happy's head despite the Demon appearing like a strange mushroom. She then plucks him out, much to Happy's horror, and explains that the "mushroom" is one of the Nine Demon Gates, and that he will probably know where the control room is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 18-20 While walking towards the control room, Minerva expresses her worry about Sting and Rogue's well being, and when Erza tells her that they can only believe in them, Minerva agrees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Pages 5-7 Under Franmalth's guidance, Minerva and the others find the former chairman's corpse operating Face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Page 11 When Erza attempts to stop him, Sayla binds her, along with Minerva and the Exceeds, using her Macro Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Page 13 Minerva angrily calls out to Sayla and Kyouka, and the latter mockingly asks her whether she's still alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Page 15 The two explain that all 3,000 Faces are about to be activated, shortly before Mirajane interferes and frees Minerva and the others. Minerva then prompts Erza to fight Kyouka, as she has all the information they need to stop Face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Page 19 Minerva watches Erza's fight against Kyouka,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 3 and congratulates her when she manages to slash her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 6 When she hears an eerie sound in the distance, Minerva wonders what is going on;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 11 not knowing, she looks to the sky to see what is approaching.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Page 5 However, despite the appearance of both Acnologia and Igneel, Minerva's attention stays locked on Kyouka, as the Demon merges herself with the Face device via an Organic Link in order to speed up the firing of the pulse bomb.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 402, Page 18 As the timer ticks down even faster, Minerva tries to draw Erza's attention to it, though the redhead stays locked in battle against Kyouka, needing to kill her in order to stop Face. During their battle, Kyouka zaps everyone in the room with her Curse, and Minerva and her friends fall to the floor, writhing in pain as Erza too is crippled by the attack, and then has her senses taken. Seeing the redhead fall, Minerva admits their incoming defeat, though is then shocked when Erza stands despite her injuries and punches Kyouka blindly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 398, Pages 9-19 Despite Erza then gaining the upper hand in the fight, Minerva continues to worry about Face's countdown. Erza then incapacitates Kyouka, though fails to fully kill her, falling to the ground exhausted as Face still gets closer to activating. Seeing the Fairy Tail Mage's sword flying through the air, Minerva swaps positions with Erza, and, spurring herself from the ground, grabs the blade and thrusts it down into Kyouka's chest, killing her. However, her actions prove to be for naught, as Face's timer hits zero, and the device sets to fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 404, Pages 14-18 Minerva watches as the many Faces across the continent start up and begin to drain Earth Land of its Magic, declaring their defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 6-10 Shortly enough, however, she notices as the active Faces are taken down one by one by the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 19 After all the Face devices are destroyed, Minerva looks on, considerably more relieved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Page 4 One week after Tartarus' defeat, Minerva is brought back to Sabertooth by Sting, Rogue and the Exceeds, where she is happily greeted by everyone. Crying tears of joy, Minerva exclaims that she has returned to where she belongs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Pages 19-21 Avatar arc A year after those events, as Minerva, Rogue and Frosch prepare to go on a mission to eradicate a cult known as Avatar, Natsu suddenly arrives and drags Rogue somewhere private, much to Minerva's confusion. Soon, she sees Lucy and Happy, and the two women express concern over the men's odd behavior. As the two greet each other, Lucy asks Minerva what happened to Sting that got him so plump, and Minerva explains that they had an eating contest as part of a festival, and one she won, despite Sting's obvious change in appearance. When Lucy wonders why she didn't see Sabertooth in the Grand Magic Games, Minerva mentions that Sting thought the tournament wouldn't be worth it without Fairy Tail in it. Triggering her to remember her abuse towards Lucy during the previous Grand Magic Games, Minerva insists on apologizing despite Lucy brushing it off as a feud between guilds. She then says that it is a pity Fairy Tail disbanded as it was a marvelous guild, but Lucy shows her guild mark and says it will always remain in their hearts, which causes Minerva to smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Pages 11-17 Suddenly, Natsu grabs Lucy and Happy and leaves in a hurry, but not before leaving Minerva with the task of looking after Rogue and Frosch and not letting them leave the city, which leaves the Sabertooth Mages in utter confusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Pages 19-20 Magic and Abilities Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī): Her Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows her to manipulate any spatial region within her line of sight. This has been used to block one of Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Flame Dragon techniques with little to no effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 14 It also allows her to teleport things instantly out of thin air, such as when she had Happy, who was nowhere near her present location, materialize in her arms via her Magic, not to mention moving Lucy from the edge of the water orb towards her direct line of attack during Naval Battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 15 She can also switch positions with her chosen target, by simultaneously teleporting her target and herself to each other's location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 13 It can also be used offensively: the waves can harm a human heavily, having effects similar to lead, being directly sent at a target or surrounding the target and causing several attacks at once. She can also change the properties of a space such as changing the temperature and as a result producing heat underwaterFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 15-20 or creating explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 13-14 *'Ih Ragdo' (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo): Minerva does a hand-sign which causes the targets to be enveloped by her wave matter. This spell can also be used to entrap her targets and restrict their movements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 14 Yagdo Rigora (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): A secondary Magic, Minerva casts this by chanting the incantation "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora" while waving her hands in a circular motion, which conjures a large statue with intricate designs and patterns over its body that creates a powerful blast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 14-16 This Magic is one of eighteen referred to as the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 41, Emergency Request! Explain the Mysteries of Fairy Tail Enhanced Strength: Minerva possesses an above average physical strength as she could easily lift Lucy Heartfilia with a single hand after defeating her at Naval Battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 22 Enhanced Magic Power: Minerva possesses a very high amount of Magic Power: she was able to produce a spell that completely blocked Natsu Dragneel's powerful Lightning Flame Dragon techniques without breaking a sweat; she brutalized Lucy for a near non-stop ten minutes with her Magic;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 15-23 even after confronting Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, despite having unleashed her ominously devastating Yagdo Rigora, she did not look tired in the least.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 8-19 When used, her Magic Power could be felt throughout the entire Crocus, all the way to the stadium, as noted by Chapati Lola and Yajima. When exerted, her Magic Power is purple in color.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 184 Acrobatic Skills: Minerva has been shown to possess flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. She has demonstrated the ability to, with the use of her Magic, appear from thin air and, while twisting in the air, throw both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi and still be able to land perfectly on both feet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 18-19 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Minerva possesses considerable skill in bare-handed fighting, kneeing Lucy in the ribs right after teleporting her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 20-21 Furthermore, she was able to parry the slashes of both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi intercepting them with her hands, albeit shielded by her Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 8-9 After using her Magic to swap places with Erza, she was able to deal a powerful kick to her, sending her crashing into a remnant of Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Page 5 Trivia * Minerva is the name of the goddess of wisdom, strategy, warfare, poetry, crafts, medicine and weaving in Roman Mythology. *It has been revealed by Lector that Minerva is a great cook.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Page 8 *The language that Minerva utters when casting some of her spells is the language of Yakuma, a language that was spoken by the Yakuma race long ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 41 Q&A Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) "You should be thanking me that I made her second place. That useless piece of trash girl." *(To Jiemma) "You're better off staying quiet. Based on your logic, we don't need losers, right?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 6 *(To Sting Eucliffe) ''"This apple may have fallen far from the tree. But I do agree with his stance that Sabertooth be viewed as the best guild."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 9 *(To Sting Eucliffe) ''"Show everyone the new power you've wrought, and with it the victory we so rightly deserve. I advise you not to cross me. Remember that Lector's life rests in my hands." *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Manipulating the pieces according to your strategy... That is what defines a King."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 15 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"You have no idea how boring it was waiting for you guys to finish. So I hurt her to entertain myself a little. Her screams were music to my ears."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 5-6 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"I grace only the mightiest guilds with my presence. Be it on the surface or from the Underworld, I can only enjoy a view from the top."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 5 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Please... I'll be the one corrupting the world in my darkness... not the other way around..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 18 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sabertooth members Category:Formers members of Succubus Eye Category:Former members of Tartarus Category:Demon Category:Former Antagonist